Hoggy Warti Camping!
by akanemapache
Summary: SE ha organizado un camping donde irán todos los compañeros de curso Harry... Pero no solo gryffindors, tb ravenclaws, hufflepuffs y como no, slytherins. ¿Que pasará con Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, todos, viviendo dos semanas casi a la interperie? *l


Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estamos, Akane Wakashimatzu en compañía de una amiga escritora (mapache), con un fic que hicimos en conjunto y con el cual nos hemos reído bastante que empezó con una idea loca que nos trajo más ^^ esperamos que les guste el fic y nos dejen sus opiniones en un lindo review, aunque claro, pueden ser criticas, sugerencias, bombas, dulces, y/o lo que quieran!!!!!!!! - Akane sonríe mientras tira globos y serpentinas que salieron allí por arte de magia-  
  
Holaaa!!! Soy mapache y estoy muy...contenta en escribir este fic con Akane!!! Aunque debo reconocer que ella pervirtió mi ingenua e inocente mente de 14 años....ja! +o+ un consejo: prepárense para leer esta fusión de creatividad llena de emoción, humor y lujuria...  
  
No cambies nothing!!!!  
  
Y ahora....tatatatann!!!!!!!!!- Unas letras aparecen en color dorado :  
  
HOGGY WARTI CAMPING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter despertó por los picotazos de Hedwig una mañana de sábado. Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a buscar sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Se rascó la cabeza, abrió sus verdes ojos y leyó la carta, que por su sello rojo, adivinó que era de Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Le comunicamos a Ud. Que gracias a una iniciativa del personal docente y padres de alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se realizará un campamento con los alumnos que cursarán séptimo año en uno de los terrenos del señor Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Malfoy, destacado alumno del curso, en el país de Francia.  
  
El transporte utilizado para llegar a dicho lugar, será el ya conocido autobús noctambulo, que deberá ser tomado a las nueve de la noche del día sábado del pte. Mes.  
  
Sin nada más que comunicarle por el momento, se despide atte. A Ud.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Director.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh!!!!! Es grandioso!!!!!!....le escribiré a Ron- exclamó Harry parándose y buscando ropa para cambiarse, desordenándose más aún el cabello negros azabache que lo caracterizaba.  
  
Baja a desayunar, mocoso!!!!!!- Gritó Vernon  
  
Pero..me dejaran ir???- Se preguntó Harry mientras bajaba algo desanimado las escaleras, con el pijama amplio que había pertenecido a su primo Dudley, que ahora se hallaba lloriqueando por más wafles con mermelada. Se sentó mirando a su tío, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico, que le cubría la cara. Tía petunia le sirvió un pobre desayuno, la mitad de una manzana, después de varios rodeos, dijo:  
  
- va a haber un campamento por el colegio-  
  
Ninguno de sus tíos lo miró. Se hizo un silencio incomodo donde lo único que se escuchaba era como masticaba Dudley. Harry, algo asqueado, volvió a decir:  
  
- a mi me gustaría ir...sería divertido...  
  
Vernon dio vuelta una hoja del periódico, casi sin percatarse de que Harry le hablaba  
  
Voy a escribirle a mi padrino...- Amenazó Harry con tono agresivo. Vernon bajó lentamente el periódico, dejando ver sus ojos pequeños desorbitados por el miedo.  
  
Cu..cuando es?- Preguntó Vernon. Harry divertido por la situación, vio a tía Petunia, que se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino.  
  
- mañana, a las nueve.  
  
- ve y desaparece de mi vista  
  
Harry subió a zancadas las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con dos lechuzas, una pequeña que revoloteaba dándose golpes con el vidrio de la ventana, y otra negra, que se daba picotazos con Hedwig  
  
- cual leo primero?- Se preguntó, pero por la desesperación tuvo que escoger a Pig.  
  
La alcanzó y desató la carta de la inquieta lechuza. Leyó:  
  
* Harry:  
  
Hola! Yo tb. Voy, nos vemos allá, en el autobu... Allá.  
  
Chao  
  
Ps: estoy bastante apurado, perdón. Que pena que sea algo de un MALFOY, no?  
  
*  
  
Prosiguió con la carta de Hermione, que estaba con mejor letra:  
  
* Querido Harry:  
  
Hola ¿ sabes lo del campamento? ¿Irás? Espero que sí, ahí nos vemos.  
  
Chao  
  
Te quiere, Hermione Granger.  
  
*  
  
  
  
((( n/as : estamos un poquito apuradas, queremos avanzar ahora... Jejejeje)))  
  
  
  
A las 8: 55, Harry ya estaba en la calle, con su baúl y la jaula con su lechuza. La noche estaba estrellada (n/as oscureció temprano) y una brisa fresca removía sus cabellos.  
  
Dos luces irrumpieron en la oscuridad. Era tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que cubrirse la cara para no quedar cegado.  
  
Hola Harry!!!! - dijo abriendo la puerta un chico con la cara llana de granos y espinillas- que hay?  
  
- hola stan.- Saludo Harry, sin ánimos.  
  
Sube, Harry, aun nos faltan personas por recoger!!- Dijo Stan tomando el baúl e introduciéndolo en el bus.  
  
Al entrar, Harry vió a su pelirrojo amigo, que lo saludaba enérgicamente.  
  
Hola Harry!!! Como estás?!- Preguntó ron moviendo las manos y haciendo señas de que se sentara a su lado. Harry sonrió y se acercó, saludándolo  
  
- hola ron.... Yo estoy bien, aunque con hambre... No te preocupes Harry, yo traje ...emparedados con carne...ohh...olvidó de nuevo que no me gustan...  
  
Siguieron conversando animadamente, sobre quidditch, quidditch, y más quidditch. De pronto el autobús frenó estrepitosamente. Se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro y algo enmarañado, que vestía unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla y un peto blanco. Llevaba una mochila gigantesca ( como las de scout ) y detrás se dejaba ver a stan, un poco embelesado trayendo un baúl.  
  
Hola chicos!- Saludó la muchacha sonriendo. Harry se sacó los lentes, los limpió, y se los volvió a poner delante de sus ojos desorbitados.  
  
Hola....- Saludó Ron mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rojo, sensualmente. La chica miró a ambos algo extrañada poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.  
  
- ¿ qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Preguntó  
  
- nada....- Harry pestañeó repetidas veces antes de continuar- Hermione?!  
  
Obvio, soy yo- dijo mirando al cielo, algo exasperada. A ron le dio un fuerte ataque de tos.  
  
Después de que los chicos se calmaron, el bus paró ya con todos sus tripulantes adentró ( n/as incluyendo a la bulldog, la china y la pelirroja no iban jo, jo!)  
  
Stan gritó enérgicamente  
  
- ya llegamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se bajaron del autobus, y vieron un terreno amplio, lleno de pasto húmedo, arbustos y arboles por doquier. Luego llegaron los profesores con unas cajas en las manos.  
  
- jóvenes! Bienvenidos al HOGGY WARTY CAMPING!!! - saludó el director, que estaba vestido con una camisa floreada, short azules con puntos blancos y hawaianas (n/as se ve rico ¬¬, con las canillitas que tiene!!! | | ) - aquí están sus carpas, tienen que armarlas al estilo muggle.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron conversando y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no había ningún lugar vacio... Excepto frente a la gigantesca y ostentosa carpa de MALFOY ( n/as que mala suerte...)  
  
- no me pondré frente a ese tonto!!!!!- Reclamó ron  
  
- yo tampoco quiero- dijo Harry. Hermione seguía petrificada viendo los jeans azules y el pulover negro ajustado del sensual chico de pelo rubio platinado y ojos profundamente grises, que la miraba, frente a la fogata, que le hacia ver más sensual, ya que las llamas jugaban con los tonos de su pálido rostro.  
  
- lamentablemente tendrán que quedarse, si no quieren servir de alimento a mis animales- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.  
  
- chicos- dijo Hermione en tono teatralmente afectado- tendremos que quedarnos aquí.  
  
- pero...- Trató de discutir Harry, pero Hermione nuevamente habló en su tono afectado  
  
Harry, piénsalo mejor- dijo golpeando el hombro de su amigo- no hay otro lugar...o es que quieres quedarte a la interperie?  
  
- lastima que tengas razón...- Refunfuño ron mirando despectivamente a Malfoy, que se ponía una mano en la barbilla y la otra en la cintura. Los chicos se pusieron a armar su carpa. Hermione le daba instrucciones a ron de como martillar.  
  
- así no, ron- dijo tomando el martillo- afirma el clavito ( n/as no piensen mal¬¬). Ron le obedeció y Hermione comenzó a golpear. De repente, un delicioso aroma inundó su nariz. La chica volteó y vio a Draco, comiendo un trozo de carne asada apoyado en un árbol, mientras miraba con desprecio a los chicos  
  
- mierda mi mano!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaba ron chupándose el dedo gordo de su mano derecha, aleteando con su mano izquierda y dando saltos alrededor de Harry, quien no paraba de reír. Hermione miró su mano y vio que aun tenia el martillo. Su cara adquirió un color rojo. Draco comenzó a reírse con fuerza, de espaldas, sujetándose el estomago dejando ver su tórax musculoso.  
  
- por qué te desconcentraste, Granger?- Preguntó Draco levantando una ceja y parando al fin de reír.  
  
Cállate intrometido!!!!!!!!- Gritó ron soplando su dedo con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Hermione seguía petrificada con la mano sosteniendo el martillo. Harry se acercó cauteloso y con las yemas de los dedos cerró la boca de la chica. Hermione, con ese gesto, lanzó el martillo al suelo, llegándole directamente en el pie de Harry  
  
- ahhhhhhha!!!!!!!!!! Me puedes decir que te pasa???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Harry saltando en un pie  
  
Jajajajajajajaja esto no se ve todos los días... Hermione Granger...estúpida... - dijo Draco volviendo a reír  
  
- uhgg!!!!- Pronunció la chica con los ojos rojos y empuñando las manos con fuerza. Dio media vuelta y se metió en la carpa, que ya estaba lista. Se sentó llorando de rabia, furia, ira. Miró su reloj y vió que ya eran las 11:30. Sentía una gran ardor en su estomago, por lo que no deseaba comer ni un bocado.  
  
Hermione estaba llorando desconsoladamente, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, cuando sintió el ruido del cierre. Levantó la vista y vió la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo, que estaba entrando a la carpa. Sonrió feliz y le preguntó  
  
Vamos a comer?  
  
-no quiero!!!- Gritó encolerizada y tomo un zapato- andate!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó y se lo lanzó a ron, quien gracias a sus reflejos, evito tener un lindo moretón en la cara.  
  
- quédate sola si quieres! Estas rarísima-. Alegó ron y salió refunfuñando.  
  
Hermione escuchaba la música, las conversaciones y alegres risotadas, mientras luchaba contra su orgullo que le impedía salir de su encierro. Cuando el silencio inundó el lugar, y todos parecían haberse ido a dormir, Hermione decidió salir a respirar aire puro, no sin antes tomar su varita, no sabía con que podría encontrarse en ese terreno, más si era de los Malfoy.  
  
Hermione caminó un momento, peor después se devolvió a la tienda a buscar un balde; pues quería tomar un café y podía ir al río en busca de agua.  
  
Ya con el balde en la mano, salió de la carpa y comenzó a caminar con paso lento, para disfrutar del paraje que la rodeaba, el cielo repleto de vívidas estrellas...  
  
De pronto, escuchó que "algo" se movía por entre los arbustos. Por el estrepitoso susto, tiró el balde y puso su varita en frente, en forma de guardia. Esperando atemorizada que algo horrible saliera a su encuentro. Espero, pero después solo salió una pequeña serpiente de seis metros... Ah?  
  
Hermione dió un alarido y apuntó a la serpiente, temblorosa. Tartamudeo  
  
- re..duccio!!!  
  
La serpiente se retorció y después de un sonido igual al de un estallido, quedó fuera de vista. La chica caminó lentamente, acercándose hacia donde había estado la serpiente gigante anteriormente. Dio una risotada al ver la miniatura de serpiente, enseñando sus colmillos casi microscópicos y moviendo la cola. La levanto y sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- qué le hiciste a mi "fufú limón"? - preguntó la voz de Draco  
  
- a quién?- Pregunto Hermione aguantando la risa.  
  
- a...mi serpiente!!- Gritó Draco enfurecido, mientras un rubor encendía sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
- tu " fufú limón" quería comerme!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo recargando el nombre del animalejo.- Se nota que es tuya!  
  
-eh?- Preguntó algo desconcertado ante la indirecta - que mierda le hiciste a mi mascota?  
  
- la encogí- dijo Hermione en tono infantil, mientras movía a la serpiente como un péndulo. Draco levantó una ceja, enfadado  
  
- que te crees, sangresucia?  
  
- no me llames así!!!!!!!!!!! No tienes derecho!!!- Exclamó Hermione  
  
- tu tampoco a encoger a mi serpiente!!!!  
  
- a tu fufú limón?- Dijo Hermione con sorna  
  
- si, a él- dijo Draco en un susurro  
  
- como una cosa tan asquerosa puede tener un nombre tan estúpido?- Preguntó sarcástica- apuesto a que tu le pusiste el nombre!!!!!!!!!- Indico Hermione riendo- fufú limón...  
  
- cállate!!- Grito Draco encolerizado- además, ya no ando haciendo babosadas por ahí.- Con esto a Hermione se le paró la risa y su rostro tomó una mirada severa y llena de odio.  
  
- eres un imbécil!  
  
- la imbécil por aquí es otra....- Dijo pícaro  
  
- oh, cállate, hurón- dijo la chica moviendo una mano  
  
- no me llames así!- Gritó Draco empuñando las manos  
  
- la verdad, niño, la verdad- dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que un padre el dice a su hijo que reptar no existe  
  
- puedes cerrar tu enorme bocota, Granger? Tu voz chillona me va a romper los tímpanos!  
  
- y tu pelo "oxigenado" me molesta la vista! Por que no sacas tu montón de huesitos de enfrente?  
  
- "huesitos" ? Yo? Por favor...- Dijo irónico- a ver si te parezco un montón de huesitos después de esto!!!!!!!!!!- Dijo Draco y para sorpresa (y deleite) de la chica de cabellos castaños, el chico se sacó la túnica, quedando en los jeans y una ajustada polera.... Que se desprendió del cuerpo de Draco en unos instantes... (n/as: por que el teclado esta mojado?) El chico ostentó su musculosa figura, mientras se acercaba insinuante y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, a Hermione, quien se había quedado paralizada  
  
-ale...aleja...te- tartamudeó Hermione, resistiendo al impulso de lanzarse sobre su cuerpo perfecto. Estiró sus brazos para evitar que Draco se le acercara más. Sus miradas quedaron prendadas una de la otra, mientras Hermione sentía derretirse lentamente frente a los cautivadores ojos de Draco  
  
- de verdad quieres que me aleje?- Preguntó en tono escéptico  
  
- me das asco, mucho...asco- dijo suavizando de a poco la voz, Hermione  
  
- cuanto asco?- Preguntó Draco tomando de las manos de Hermione y "obligandolas" a posarse sobre sus pectorales y las hizo bajar lentamente, hasta cuando se encontraban tocando la hebilla de su cinturón y las detuvo él mismo. Hermione pestañeó repetidas veces y finalmente trató de decir mientras temblaba, alguna frase  
  
- a...e...i...o...  
  
- u?- Preguntó Draco acercándose al rostro de Hermione, quien pudo sentir su cálida respiración (N/as en esos momentos, como no? Mmmmm) Draco pasó su lengua por sus rojos labios, lubricándolos de manera MUY sexy. Hermione, sin poder resistirlo, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Draco, pero...  
  
  
  
Fin del 1° capítulo. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( nota AKANE: eso es lo más traumante que puedo leer en un fic ;_;) Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía y todo eso, es que la que lo pasó a computador fui yo, Akane.(^^)  
  
Que hay ahí?? Ahahaha!! Un botón que dice Go!!!! Por k no lo aprietas( el botón¬¬ que niñ@s tan mal pensados los de hoy en día!) y nos mandas un reviewcito??? Plizzz! 


End file.
